mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
A variety of dragons have been featured in the show, most notably Spike, who is a main character in the series. The other dragons resemble classical European dragons, with large bodies, long necks and tails, scales, and bat-like wings. A notable dragon-like creature whom Rarity helped is referred to as a sea serpent.__TOC__ Spike : Spike is a baby dragon and one of the main characters of the show. He is Twilight Sparkle's assistant. He describes several of his traits in different episodes, among them being fire-proof, having tough scales that allow him to be pin-pricked without feeling pain (although he reacts when his tail is stepped on), and magically sending scrolls and other items by burning them with his fire breath. hatched from.]] Spike hatched from an egg, and even though he walks and speaks fairly maturely, he's still called a "baby" dragon. He is much smaller than the other dragons, and even smaller than ordinary ponies; in The Cutie Mark Chronicles he is briefly transformed by Twilight's magic, his body grows much larger and his head bursts out of the ceiling of a tall spire. His love for eating gems is shown in several episodes. When he comes across buffalo in Over a Barrel, they show him great respect and feed him turquoises. Rarity takes him along for her gem hunt in A Dog and Pony Show with the promise of letting him have some of the gems she finds. Pinkie Pie forces a false confession out of him in Party of One by offering him a plate of gems and applying some duress on him. Early in the series, in The Ticket Master, he goes to a cafe with Twilight and asks if they serve gems, but settles for hay fries. Spike magically matures through his greediness in Secret of My Excess. He begins eliciting gifts from ponies for his birthday, which results in him growing into a gangly "teenager" by the next day. Twilight takes him to a doctor and then a vet, but both fail to diagnose him because they have no experience with dragons. She then takes him to Zecora who explains that his greed is making him grow up. Throughout the episode he grows larger, and develops more lizard-like qualities, like slit pupils and a long thin forked tongue. Unlike the majority of other dragons in the show, he does not possess wings. Appearances by other dragons Dragonshy The threat in Dragonshy is created by an adult red dragon who takes a nap in a cave at the top of a mountain, emitting a large cloud of thick, black smoke that threatens to engulf Ponyville. The ponies are given the task of asking him to relocate, which they successfully accomplish thanks to Fluttershy. At first the other ponies try different approaches, from persuasion to violence, but eventually Fluttershy scolds the dragon into submission. Although it never breathes fire, it otherwise resembles a typical European dragon of reddish color. The red dragon has a large hoard of gold, gems, and other valuables which he uses as bedding. Owl's Well That Ends Well A green dragon is featured in Owl's Well That Ends Well, living in a cave within the Everfree Forest. Spike enters the dragon's cave, and eats some of its hoard of gold and gems, before the dragon finds him, questions his doings, and attacks him. The dragon has extensible claws and tail spikes, wings, and it breathes fire which slightly singes Spike. Twilight Sparkle and Owloysius come to Spike's rescue, and the dragon chases them through the forest, but eventually gives up on his pursuit. Dragon Quest Both the red and the green dragon designs are reused in the episode Dragon Quest, appearing briefly during the Dragon Migration. The episode prominently features a number of dragons Spike refers to as "teenage dragons": they are not as tall as the grown dragons previously seen in the show, but taller than Spike. All but one of them have wings, and most walk on two legs. The red teenage dragon is named Garble, according to a layout artist. Galleries Spike image gallery Dragonshy images Owl's Well That Ends Well images Dragon Quest images References Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Animals in Equestria Category:Antagonists